A Thousand Miles
by Bunny6
Summary: Chichiri and Tasuki are togethor after OVA end but had to seperate for alittle it. Chichiri is now on his way back.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: I love the song 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton, so I write a story with it. It is short but sweet. I think so. I hope you like it and please review so I know how good or bad it was. This is my first story that deals with a song though it, by itself. Enjoy.  
  
A Thousand Miles  
  
After the end of the OVA, Tasuki and Chichiri get together as an official couple. They live with the mountain bandits. Chichiri had to leave Tasuki for a little bit and is now traveling back from Mt. Taikouku.  
  
The song is playing in Chichiri's mind as he is traveling and thinks about Tasuki.  
  
Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed And I'm home bound  
  
Chichiri is talking to himself in his mind.  
  
'Finally, I am going home and to my love. How long have I been gone? If memory services my correctly, it as been one month since I saw him.'  
  
Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making my way Through the crowd  
  
'Boy, one month. That is a long time to be away from him. I don't think I can take too much more of being alone with him.'  
  
And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder....  
  
'I miss him so. I wonder what he is doing right now. Is he missing me as much as I am missing him? I love him so much. I hope he knows that.'  
  
If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight  
  
'I still have another day before I get to him. I can't wait. I wonder if he will be mad at me for being gone so long.'  
  
It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me  
  
'Is he thinking of me. Does he wonder if I am ok? I miss him so much that I feel that I am going to cry. I have to be strong. He is waiting on me I know it.'  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your Precious memories  
  
'I know that I shouldn't have left him there but I couldn't take him with me. Sometimes I think Taiisukun does this to me on purpose. Oh well, what is done is done. I wonder if he sleeping alright. I know the only way for me to sleep is think that he is right beside of me holding me tight.'  
  
'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder....  
  
'I miss him a lot. I love his smile. It always makes me smile.'  
  
If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight  
  
'I love him so much. I hope he forgives me for being gone a long time. I have to see him tonight or I will go insane with the thoughts of his beautiful body. Tasuki, I am coming home very soon. Just wait until I get there, my love.'  
  
And I, I Don't want to let you know I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go I, I Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces passed And I'm home bound  
  
Tasuki thinks of Chichiri as the music is around him.  
  
'I miss you Chichiri. It has been ONE whole month since you left because of the old sand-witch. I said I would be fine, but I am not fine. I miss you so. I even miss you saying 'no da'.'  
  
Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making my way Through the crowd  
  
'I have been waiting for you to return. The other bandits wonder why I go around and work the road more than normal. How do you tell them I am waiting of the love of my life to walk up the road? That is what you are: The Love of My Life.'  
  
And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder....  
  
'I need you now more than ever. One month is too long to be a part. I hope you come home soon.'  
  
If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass us by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you...  
  
'I hope you miss me, too. I am a little mad now, but I know when I see you it won't matter. If I knew if you where still at Mt. Taikouku, I would go visit you but I don't know if you are or not. Chichiri I love you and I hope you come back to me very soon.'  
  
If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you If I could Just hold you Tonight  
  
Chichiri teleported to Tasuki's room to Tasuki's surprise.  
  
"Chichiri, your back!" Tasuki gets out of bed and runs to Chichiri and gives him a big kiss.  
  
"Tasuki, I sorry I was gone so long. I am back to stay. I miss you so much. I love you, Tasuki. I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I missed you, too. I love you, Chichiri, forever."  
  
They kiss again. That night was the best night that they could ever remember. It only got better over time.  
  
The End 


End file.
